tesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Ulrich Brolen
NAME: Ulrich Brolen RACE: Breton GENDER: Male AGE: 33 GUILD/GROUP/UNAFFILIATED: Himself, Large Group of Bandits/Mercenaries. SEGMENT IN GUILD/GROUP: Leader (gathered them together to further his own goals, but he cares nothing for banditry and lawlessness. But there are few among the group whom he likes/respects) WEAPON/MAGIC OF PREFERENCE: Destruction and Illusion have always come naturally to him. Though he's also trained himself some in Restoration, Alchemy, and Alteration for practical reasons. Dwarven mace he dubbed "Quake". A broadsword made from meteoric iron, with various Ayleidoon rune engravings, and a small piece of meteoric glass in pommel. Uses them both interchangeably, or together. REGION OF BIRTH: High Rock OCCUPATION: Adventurer, scholar, explorer HISTORY OF CHARACTER: Father an Altmer who, at the death of his first wife, began to travel all of Tamriel. Exploration and research freed him briefly from the pain and sorrow of losing his wife, the mother of his two sons. Over time, the Altmer's two sons grew old enough to venture on their own and earn their own fortune. And he fell in love once more, with a Breton woman in High Rock. With whom he'd have two more children. Ulrich grew up very curious, and eager to learn and familiarize himself with the machinations of the world he lived in. But the Loss of his parents, and most of his friends, to the rising corruption and reliance on politics throughout civilization and the land changed him. The compassionate, kind, and ever caring young boy, grew to become a hardened, cold, and brutal individual. Deep within his hunger for wisdom and knowledge lies the desire of one day liberating the world from pain, corruption, and sorrow. Even if his means of doing so have greatly deviated, to much darker, more questionable, endeavours. FAMILY: Joslin Brolen (sister), Lorundil and Valarion Faelock (half brothers) PERSONALITY: He is oftentimes a hard, and serious individual. Caring only for his work and the results. And can become very brutal and ruthless when pushed. Tries to remain solely loyal to himself and remain neutral to the happenings of others. He is quite curious and seeks to learn as much as he can about the world. But he is usually wise enough to keep that hunger for knowledge from consuming him. And though he's hardened over the years, there are still traces of compassion and empathy within him. HAIR: Short-medium length, unkempt, dark reddish brown. EYES: Dark green and gold FACE AND FACIAL HAIR: rough stubble/beard growing in. Strong features SKIN: light tan, various light scars, large scar on Right side of chest, some moderate scars on left arm. BODY: Nearly as tall as an Altmer man, Heavy build. CLOTHING/ARMOUR: dark brown padded shirt, dark pants, leather boots. Dark brown cloak w/hood. Banded iron armor (w/ dwemer metal instead of iron) Small piece of meteoric glass worn as necklace, mithril ring on right middle finger. BEAST FORM (if any):none LIKES: Books, knowledge, wisdom, learning, intelligence, resourcefulness, solitude, nature/the natural world, architecture, construction as well as destruction, practicality, strength, respect. DISLIKES: Politics, foolishness, needless endeavour conflict and complications, disrespect, laziness/uselessness. AMBITIONS: To gain knowledge and wisdom, learning from the goods and bads of the world. To learn from the mistakes and accomplishments of nature and the various civilizations that have inhabited Tamriel, or even all of Nirn. REASONS FOR AMBITIONS: He seeks wisdom to aid him in comprehending the way in which the world and it's denizens work. To, maybe, one day use that wisdom to change the world for the better... Vilverin Expedition: Ulrich, after months of investigation, believed something of great power to be resting within the depths of the Ayleid ruin known as Vilverin. ''He led a large band of marauders and mercenaries, whom he had gathered together over the years, into the ruin in search of what he was looking for. What it would be, exactly, was still mostly unknown to him. Upon the first day, they breached the entrance, and unleashed undead creatures from within. They quelled the emerging threat, but with casualties of their own, before descending further into the ruin. They made their way to a large chamber where they set up a base of operation. From here they planned further exploration of the ruin, as well as small raids or hunting trips up on the surface for food. But they met further difficulty while stationed there, Vilverin being infested with undead creatures, and teeming with an evil magic. One day, with hopes of leaving the place as soon as possible, Ulrich took a small party deeper into the ruin with him. He claimed to have reached the bottom level that day, but only he returned alive, and with a newfound, intense passion for retrieving whatever it was that lay within Vilverin... 'Albert vs Ulrich:' Returning to his company's camp after one of many expeditions deeper into the ruin, Ulrich found his based forces to be in disarray, the chamber enveloped in a thick mist that had begun to slowly dissipate. They were panicked, and unsettled. One of his men reported strange occurrences taking place, of which they attributed to the ruin. The loss of one of their men, one whom carried a map of the ruin they'd drawn up over time as they explored more of the ruin, was also reported to Ulrich. And this angered him, as it hindered their progress. In fury, Ulrich struck a nearby chair with his mace, destroying it, he completely cleared the room of mist with a single gust of wind and fire magic. Soon after, he and his men heard a noise. As they readied to converge on the source of the disturbance, a large Altmer emerged, casting a flurry of spells as two Bretons ran for the exit and escaped while the company was distracted by the Altmer. Very near to this exact moment, a horde of Vilverin's undead had breached a door Ulrich's company had blocked off, and Ulrich's forces struggled to keep the monsters at bay. The Altmer and Ulrich met at the center of the large chamber, where they introduced themselves before readying themselves for battle. The Altmer was tall, and large. Taller and larger than Ulrich, whom was nearly the height of an Altmer himself and towered over most those in his company (something most strange for a Breton). And the High Elf called himself ''"Albert Torden". ''The two towers took up a stance, and as the dozens of men and women around them did battle with a seemingly endless horde of undead creatures, the two converged on one another. Ulrich fought aggressively, always on the offense while Albert evaded his attacks almost clumsily. But despite his apparent disadvantage, Albert managed to land several attacks on Ulrich. The two fought vigorously, both sustaining their share of wounds, until finally Ulrich had had enough. Ulrich cast illusion magic on Albert, a flurry of false images and feelings that bombarded the Altmer's mind and twisted his psyche. This caused Albert to go into a crazed fury as the horde of undead fell upon them both. The two fought off the encroaching horde, Ulrich with might and magic, Albert with psychotic fury fueling his spells and his physical blows. And as the horde diminished, Albert's rage faded, and he escaped deeper into the ruin... 'The Rescue...''' A day or so later, a small detachment of Imperial forces from the city was sent into the ruin to investigate the rumors pertaining to Vilverin, and rescue someone trapped inside (that someone being Albert Torden). The Imperials met with the remnants of Ulrich's company, and the two parties discussed further action within the ruin as the Imperials helped Ulrich with his wounded.Category:Characters